epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/ Epic Rap Battles of Meatholl : Jeff the Killer VS Slenderman 2
Well, because it has been Halloween yesterday, I decided to have a rematch on my first battle ever, Slenderman VS Jeff the Killer. It has turned out quite nice tbh. I like it, I hope you will like it too :P. I don't really feel like making this look all nice again, with like info and whatnot, so I'm not gonna, for nostalgia ofcourse ;). Well here it is, hope you like it :D. Beat : starts at 0:10 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLL! SLENDERMAN! VERSUS! JEFF THE KILLER! 2! BEGIN! Slenderman : Here's homework for you kid, write 8 pages on how I'm the true face of horror! I don't find you scary at all, I get more chills from Dora the Explorer! Your smile would be gone if that was possible, because of my arrival, The Pale King of Death will make you work hard for you goddamn survival. I'll wear a tuxedo to your funeral because I will kill you at any cost! This Creepy pasta is not cooked up, is that why you're that soft!? I'll make you pee your pants with my power! You're not even horrid! Wanna be a tough guy Jeff? Then take a step into my forest! Jeff the Killer : Hahahaha! Don't joke Slendy! I can kill you in a flash! I'll just take a hammer to your face and smash SMASH SMASH! Rip off your non existant eyes in a back alley, I'll make it take a while! You're just an abominal slender weak white and sad pedophile! I killed my own family! You can't step up to this high of a terror level! Not even with those tall legs! I'm more feared than the Devil! You're the slut of Pewdiepie, I'm the true definition of creepy! Prepare for the end Bitch! Start getting a little sleepy! Slenderman : I've got a game and fame! You just got emo shit and a knife! The terror level will hit a new limit the second I end your life! Burn you harder than you've been before, 'cause I'm badass like no other! How do you think you're scary if they believed you didn't do it, but your brother! Beat up your face, you can't destroy me! But I appreciate the endeavour, Maybe I should let your depressed ass live, and JUST HAUNT YOU FOREVER! Choke you with my tentacles and break your bones, but don't be dramatic! You won't see anything before you die 'cause I'll just make your view static! Jeff the Killer : Something Awful I just heard, from this overused meme. Meanwhile I spit shit more terrifying than anything you've ever seen. You teleport and take them by surprise, I look them in the eyes, And then the cries for their demise will arise just before their body dies. I'm a fucking killer! A fucking thriller! This bitch's got no genitals. Your chances will be even more slender when I cut off your tentacles. Stab you a million times in the chest, so now here's something I suggest, There's no need to protest, I'm the best, now you should take some rest. Hahaha! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Jeff the Killer Slenderman Category:Blog posts